One-Minute Melee: Twilight Sparkle VS Hermione Granger
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Hermione Granger is out hunting for food for Harry, Ron and her to survive when all of a sudden, Twilight Sparkle and Spike come in to investigate something. Will things turn out bad when Twilight becomes the object for Hermione's kill? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which belongs to Hasbro, or Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

Here's yet another brand new One-Minute Melee! I liked my last one, and I hope this series does go on! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Forest of Dean)**

Deep within the forests of Britain, a tent was being set up as a girl around seventeen was setting up some protection spells around the area.

"All right, that should be good enough for now..." The girl, known as Hermione Granger, nodded as Harry and Ron came out. It had just been about a week since Ron had just recently came back and reunited with both Harry and Hermione as Ron, with the Sword of Gryffindor, destroyed the locket that caused him pain.

"All the protection spells are in check, then? Good." Ron sighed in relief.

"Yeah..." Hermione said as she sighed. "Unfortunately, we're out of food supplies, so one of us is going to have to go out and hunt down something... Harry, you think I can borrow the Sword of Gryffindor to hunt?"

Harry nodded as he gave Hermione the sword. "I never thought we'd have to resort to killing animals... but we do need to survive..."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes, hopefully I can get something for the three of us..." Hermione said as she left, sword in hand, and wand in her pocket.

Harry and Ron nodded as Ron sighed. "Well, there she goes... hopefully, she can bring back at least something... I don't know how much longer we'll last..."

"I know, Ron... it's tough being out in the wild..." Harry sighed as he looked out the forest, praying for Hermione's safety, hoping she doesn't run into a Death Eater.

* * *

Not too far out into the forest, Hermione was carefully holding the sword, looking around nervously. She knew she shouldn't be out there for too long, for anything with Dark Magic, like Death Eaters, Dementors or even the werewolves could be nearby. She took a deep breath as she kept walking onward.

All of a sudden, about a few feet away from her, she saw a colorful portal appearing. Hermione yelped as she ducked behind a tree. She then peeked out as something was emerging from the portal. Could it be... Death Eaters?

Fortunately, much to her relief, it was only a purple horse with wings and a horn... and a tattoo like mark of a star on her butt that showed on both sides. Hermione raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Was that... a unicorn? With wings?

The purple pony stretched her wings out as a purple dragon followed with a scroll, as the male dragon sighed in boredom. "Twilight, why are we in the other world?"

"Spike, Princess Celestia sensed a need for help in this world... and she assigned us to investigate." Twilight Sparkle explained to the small male dragon.

"Still... I can't believe out of all the people, Princess Celestia would just choose me and you to go out in this world!" Spike said nervously. "Didn't she say that this world has its' dangers, like dangerous warlocks and witches?"

Twilight shook her head as she said, "Spike, please. Just calm yourself. Even if there were warlocks and witches running around, what would they do?"

Hermione just stared at the sight in shock, seeing the pony and dragon discussing something. It wasn't the fact that these two creatures were talking civilly to each other that shocked her, oh no, she's been used to that in the wizarding world by now... it was the fact that two creatures were standing... and she was hungry...

Hermione smirked eagerly as she pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and started to walk towards them.

Spike was the first to notice the shadow and turned around as he yelped. "Uh, Twilight, we got company!"

Twilight turned to see Hermione coming towards the two as Twilight Sparkle smiled. "Greetings, civilian. We're from a different world where friendship and magic rein together, and we've been assigned to..."

Hermione threw the sword right at Spike, who yelped as he jumped out of the way. Twilight frowned as she turned to Hermione. "HEY! That was rude!"

"I don't care if it is... you're me and my friends' supper for tonight!" Hermione smirked as she picked up the sword and held it.

"WHAT?" Twilight yelped as she started to back away slowly. "Oh no... uh, Spike, help me here?"

"Sure! I'll help... from up here!" Spike said as he climbed up a tree and watched from a nearby branch. "Good luck, Twilight!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled, but yelped as Hermione was about to slash Twilight. Twilight frowned as she turned to her. "Okay, so this is eat or be eaten? Well, I'm not going to be eaten anytime!"

"Stand still!" Hermione said as she held a pose with the sword and her wand.

"Bring it!" Twilight said, flapping her wings and getting her horn glowing.

 **IT'S PONY EAT PONY WORLD OUT HERE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Hermione began by throwing the sword right at Twilight, whose magic made it float with ease, which gave Hermione a moment of shock.

"I didn't think unicorns knew magic... I mean I know drinking their blood causes you to be immortal..." Hermione paused.

"Ew!" Twilight said as she threw the sword aside. "Who'd want to drink unicorn's blood!"

Hermione frowned as she held her wand. "Accio sword!"

The sword then flew back in Hermione's hands as Twilight started to use her wings to fly around.

"I didn't know unicorns could fly either..." Hermione said when all of a sudden, she yelped as Twilight grabbed Hermione and took her up to the sky.

 **(50 Seconds)**

"What kind of a horse are you, anyway?" Hermione said, terrified as she looked down at the ground, afraid of heights.

"I'm an alicorn! And I am determined to protect myself from you!" Twilight yelled as she dropped Hermione.

Hermione yelped as she waved her wand. "Protego!"

Hermione's wand came on as a shield surrounded her as Hermione grabbed a tree branch and landed on the ground safely.

Twilight flew down from the ground as she blasted a spell right at Hermione... only for the spell to hit the shield and rebound.

Twilight stared in shock. "A spell that can protect you from other spells? This is interesting!"

 **(40 Seconds)**

Hermione took this time to then use another spell. "Obscuro!"

All of a sudden, Twilight's eyes went a little diluted as she looked around. "What the? I'm blind! What is going on here?"

Hermione then quickly used her wand. "Accio sword!"

The Sword of Gryffindor came right back at Hermione's hands as Hermione charged forward, holding the sword up in her hands.

Twilight's magic then came out of her horn as her blindness subsided. "Ah, okay, good. Only tempo-" The sword almost came right to Twilight's neck as she yelped.

Hermone smirked as she was about to swing the sword, but Twilight then used her horn to encase her in her own magic.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Twilight quickly used her magic to spin Hermione around a few times, making Hermione very dizzy... but Hermione knew she had to stay focused.

Once Twilight sent Hermione right to a tree, Hermione recovered quick as she used her wand. "Melofors!"

All of a sudden, Twilight's head was replaced with a pumpkin, albeit with her horn still attached as Twilight looked around. "Okay, not cool!"

Twilight's head transformed back to normal quickly using her own magic as Twilight stared angrily. That's it, no more fooling around. This time, it was personal as Twilight took flight again.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Twilight then rammed right into Hermione, causing her to fall and drop the sword. Twilight then used her magic to levitate the sword and threw it right into a nearby tree hollow.

Before Hermione could respond with her wand, Twilight summoned up boards and boarded up the hollow to be sure Hermione couldn't summon her sword again.

Hermione frowned as she said, "Do you really think I can't summon the sword back that way? Accio nails and boards!"

The boards and nails were then ripped off the hinges as they hit Twilight in the face.

"Accio sword!" Hermione said as she summoned the sword back in her hands.

"Oh come on!" Spike yelled from nearby the tree branch.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Twilight took a deep breath as she turned to see the crazed witch, sword raised high. Twilight sighed as she picked up a board with her magic and raised it.

"All right... I'm sorry I have to do this..." Twilight sighed. "But it's either you, or me! And I don't want it to be me!"

Hermione just stood still as Twilight started running towards her.

 **(5...)**

Twilight screamed as she ran, board floating next to her.

 **(4...)**

Hermione stood her stance as Twilight was about to raise the board.

 **(3...)**

Hermione then put down the sword and aimed her wand at Twilight as Twilight was about to use her magic to swing the board.

 **(2...)**

"Petrificus..." Hermione waved her wand as the board was about to get near her face.

 **(1...)**

"...Totalus!" Hermione screamed as the spell came out of Hermione's wand.

The spell hit Twilight right in the chest as she stiffened up like a board, her magic deactivating, and the board dropped down.

 **KO!**

Twilight's body then fell straight down due to the Body Bind curse. Hermione smirked as she raised her sword. She finally got her kill right where she wants it...

"WAIT! DON'T KILL HER!"

Hermione stopped as she turned to see Spike running down and protecting Twilight. "I won't let you do it!"

"Get out of my way!" Hermione growled. "All I just want is to get food... for me and my friends, who are starving and on the run!"

"But is killing something going to solve anything?" Spike said. "Look, I don't know what is going on in your world... but we've been sent here by the princess in order to help people... if you're hungry, we could have given you something to eat! Vegetables or cupcakes!"

Hermione stopped as she looked at Spike, looking down in guilt. "You'd really offer these things?"

"Of course." Spike explained. "That's what friends do. They provide..."

Hermione still held the sword, but was hesitating. Spike sighed. "If you want to kill us, do it, but kill me first..."

Spike closed his eyes and cringed as if ready to be killed. But it never came. He opened one eye as he looked over to see Hermione had the sword down on her feet and looked down as Twilight started moving her body.

"I'm sorry... it's just... Harry, Ron and I are so hungry, our food supply is low, and we're out currently searching for magical items that are dark that we must destroy in order to destroy a dark, evil powerful wizard, who is currently taking over the country..."

"A character that feeds on darkness?" Twilight paused. "Hmmm... kind of reminds me of King Sombra."

"Yeah!" Spike laughed.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you guys." Hermione said.

Twilight smiled as she said, "I'll tell you what... teach me some of those spells you performed on me... and I can ask a few of my friends to provide food for you. What do you say?"

Hermione smiled. "That sounds like a fair deal."

She offered her hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend, Spike." Twilight said as the portal opened up. "Oh, hang on while I talk to the princesses about what's going on..."

As she watched Twilight enter the portal, Hermione smiled. It's nice to see there's hope for her and her friends after all, and it took a pony and a dragon to help her figure that out...

And who knows? Maybe Twilight and her friends can help put down Voldemort once and for all...

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _HERMIONE GRANGER_**

* * *

And that is it for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Any criticisms, any good comments? Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
